Calling the Shots
by Feares Solen
Summary: Three years after Relena set up a dictatorship over everything, Wufei and Duo sneak into her base to put an end to things. During the mission, their lives are turned upside down and they end up discovering who's really calling the shots. yaoi, lime


**A/N:** Salvete everyone! This fic was inspired by a conversation my beta and I were having some time ago. I started writing this chapter, but sorta stopped for awhile... Now that I finally finished writing it i hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Three years have passed since the last war and since Relena set up a dictatorship over everything. Part of a secret organization, Wufei and Duo sneak into her occult to put an end to things. During their mission, their lives are turned upside down and they end upuncovering who's really calling the shots.

**Warnings:** This fic is AU and some OOC. It's also yaoi which means boyxboy. Main pairings are 2x5, 2x1, 1x5, and 2x1x5. Eventual 3x4. Rated for language, violence, and the occasional lime.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters in it. No profit is being made off of this either. Any characters that are not in the series, however, belong to me. If you'd like to use any, just ask.

xXxXx 

Chapter 1-Infiltration

Relena Peacecraft-The epitome of all things peaceful, innocent, and pink in the world. That is until the war ended. It had been a good three years since the guns were finally put away and Relena shot all chances of the peace remaining straight to hell. All the declarations of a world without war were all just a front as the world learned when they were all enslaved under her regime of pink death.

Men were taken out of their homes to work for her and all that refused were killed on the spot. Women and children were put to work in underground mines to find gems for their dictator to wear. After several, and obviously failed, attempts on the blonde's life an underground group formed. Consisting of quite a few of OZ's soldiers and civilians, the group dedicated themselves to the eradication and elimination of the pretty in pink menace from rule and this world. Their attempts failed as well and the group was caught three weeks after forming. Those that survived the shooting were reduced to fleeing to another colony until all traces of them were finally erased and the memory of the group drifted from the minds of others. During this time though, four famed war heroes were enlisted under Relena's services. Unable to withstand the constant 'glomps' and orders to give her exfoliations, the four immediately ran away. This act of betrayal may have let them leave from under Relena's direct control, but added them to her 'most wanted' list. Since the time of their abandonment, the four have signed up with this underground group. The rest is yet to be written.

Wufei closed out the file and looked across the table to his now grinning partner. Already aggravated at the lively boy's lack of work, that was most undoubtedly going to be pushed on him later, the last thing he wanted to see was the result of all that laziness.

"Duo. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Duo flashed his trademark cheeky grin then closed his laptop.

"Entertaining myself. If I remember correctly, you said, and I quote, 'Don't bother me with your boredom. Find something else to entertain yourself.'"

Wufei glared at the braided man and turned away. He hated when Duo used something he said against him. He looked back up to see what the man was doing. He was quiet and that's never a good thing. Knowing that, he wasn't surprised when a paper ball flew past his face and the crash that fell sometime after that. He just sighed and went back to work. Sometimes he wondered how that boy managed to live after the war. Duo was a smart guy just not serious enough. He could be though when the situation called for it.

'I guess that's why I love him.'

Bright violet eyes suddenly appeared before equally dark ones. The owner of said violet eyes poked his partner.

"Hey...Fei?"

Duo looked down. Something wasn't right, but you could never be too sure with that boy.

"Yes Duo? What is it? What's wrong?" When the braided boy didn't answer him, he began shaking him. "Duo! Duo what's wrong!"

The violet eyed boy looked up at Wufei grinning. Said Chinese boy glared again at his partner. He'd been tricked by him yet again.

"We have a mission! It appears as though Relena's been starting some kind of occult dedicated to her. There's talk about her supposedly calling in some sort of 'perfect soldier' to wipe us out and give her unlimited power over the colonies. Our job is to get in and bring in info about it."

Wufei processed the news. It had been awhile since he and Duo were actually assigned to a mission. Ever since that last failed one, the higher ups were treating them like infants and giving them simple in and out missions or deskwork. A thought hit the Chinese boy. How did Duo know they had a mission and he didn't. As if reading his mind, the chestnut hair boy started talking again.

"When I was sending you that intro to history, you got a message. I took it upon myself to hack into your system and read it."

Duo smiled at his partner. Not his cover-up smile, but a true smile. That wasn't good either. Wufei sighed and decided to ask him what he was thinking.

"What? I can't smile anymore?"

He crept closer and his smile grew at the Chinese boy's obvious discomfort.

"What's wrong Fei? Getting a little hot under the collar?"

Duo closed in on the last few inches between he and his partner and straddled said partner's lap.

"Ya know...If you're hot, maybe you should take off a few things."

He pulled off the jacket worn by all members of the rebellion and let it pool on the seat of the Wufei's chair. Wufei glared at the braided boy and shook his head. This was the sixth time today Duo had tried to get in his pants. Firmly, albeit reluctantly, Wufei removed his American teammate off of his lap. Duo, obviously upset at his removal, stuck out his tongue at the Chinese boy and hopped back over to his desk. As if on cue, the door to their office opened and the Mission Director came in. After looking around suspiciously, she walked in fully.

"Good to see you both at work for once," she stated emphasizing 'both' while looking at Duo. "I've taken it you've gotten the mission statement Chang?"

Wufei turned around to face her and folded his hands across his lap.

"Yes Lady Une. We're planning to leave tomorrow morning at dawn. I be-"

He was cut off as Une huffed and looked down with disappointment written on her face.

"I'm afraid there's no time to waste. It appears that Relena's already gathered her people and they're going to bring in this new person today. We need you both in there now. There's already one operative working with them. He's set up everything for you two to join without being initiated. This is a very important mission. The fate of this organization, the colonies, and Earth all rests in your hands so try not to botch things up."

Wufei nodded and rose from his seat. Duo, who hadn't heard a thing, continued trying to balance a pencil on his nose and received an icy glare for his actions. He jumped up and quickly ran to his partner's side when he saw Une moving towards him. They were both halfway out the door when Une began to speak again.

"Chang, Maxwell...Please be careful. We can't lose you two. You're our best agents."

Said agents gave a sound of understanding and left the room. Sighing, the Mission Director dropped down in the chair near Duo's computer. She really did worry for those two. She may have added the excuse of them being the best agents, in which they were, but she sincerely did want them to be on their game. All would be lost if they failed this mission. Une spun around in the chair and leaned on the desk, facing the computer. Curious at what Duo had seemed to be doing when she arrived, she opened up his most recent files and read the short history lesson. Shaking her head, Une closed out the file, stood and left the room, muttering something about Wufei getting more work.

xXxXx

So how'd you all like it? I'll try to make the next chapter longer and put it up quick. Remember though, more reviews means faster updates. ;)


End file.
